Love Keeps Us Alive
by GerryBsGrrl
Summary: Margaret and Andrew have finally began their lives together and now they must live as a married couple does. What happens when some bumps come along? How will they handle it? Will their love survive?
1. Chapter 1

Chaper 1

'Not Normal' 

By: Jeannette

I own nothing. This all belongs to the people who rightfully have written and own the 2009 movie, The Proposal.

5 days later…

It is 6am on a Friday morning. Margaret and Andrew are sleeping in their bed. The sound of Andrews phone alarm awakens Margaret from her deep sleep.

"Andrew…phone!" He motions for her to ignore it.

"No no… not taking calls at this hour of the night." He takes a pillow and places it over his face.

"Andrew…honey? Its 6am! We are do for work in 90 minutes!" She leans over and begins to give him a nice shoulder massage in which he seems to really enjoy.

"Mmm…that feels nice" She smiles as she leans in and kisses him on the lips passionately. She knows it is pleasing him and she loves every waking moment of it.

"So… 18 months huh? Are you sure its been that long because you were so…"

She interrupts. "Oh my God Andrew! Honey? Is that all you can think about?" She slowly moves away from him and climbs out of bed slipping on her nice bright white robe with a grin on her face.

Andrew rolls over on the bed now facing her and smiles. "You are so sexy in the mornings."

She looks at him confused. "But what about the evening? Am I not sexy then too?" He laughs.

"Baby you know I love you. You are always sexy to me."

"Good." She walks into the bathroom closing the door behind her leaving Andrew lying in the bed naked under the covers with a lot on his mind.

15 minutes later…

"Margaret! Come on sweetie you are taking forever! Honey please… if you don't hurry up I'm coming in after you." He stood up and walks over to the bathroom door. He never even thought to check the lock. All this time he thought it was locked. _Click._ He hears the door being unlocked. He opens the door to find Margaret wrapped in a solid white towel and steam in the bathroom with the mirrors fogged up. _'she is so beautiful. This has to be a dream'_ he finds himself thinking. He stares at her finding it hard to resist the temptation as he smacks her right on her naked ass.

"Owe! That hurt." She looks at him, he has this grin on his face a look as if something was on his mind. "Why do you have this look on your face?" He walks closer to her and wraps his arms around her. "Oh my god… what is with that?" She feels his hard member against her legs.

He whispers in her ear. "Honey its morning, remember? And besides, you didn't mind it last night when it was in…" She interrupts him.

"Stop! Just do me a favor ok…"

"And what favor would that be?" He places soft kisses on her damp neck running his hands over her shoulders.

She couldn't hold it in anymore. He was driving her crazy in ways she had never felt before. "Oh… that feels nice." He cups her ass as he continues placing soft kisses all over he neck.

"You like that baby?" She nodded and he continued to please her.

"Andrew…make love to me again!" He did not protest. He tossed her towel aside and picked her up into his arms kissing her passionately on her sweet wet lips. He carried her over to their bed, gently laying her down and lying on top of her, making sweet love to her once more. She moaned in pleasure. "Oh Andrew! Honey oh god!…."

…

8:15am

Everyone at the office stares as Andrew and Margaret walk in 45 minutes late.

"hmm wonder what they have been up too?" So the gossip begins.

Margaret is fretting about being late as she runs her hands through her hair. "This is so embarrassing. I have never been late before to anything in my life!"

"Don't worry, its what normal people do." Andrew calms her down.

"But I'm not normal…I'm a b.."

He interrupts her with a kiss. They enter her office and he smiles. "You are now honey."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'A Surprise For You'

(Again I own nothing. This story is being written just for fun J Not for any money making reasons. )

-So any reviews? Sorry the last one was so short but I promise this one to be a bit longer. I'm still writing it. Don't worry, it will get better. Please encourage me with some reviews. I love them! Thanks.-

Few weeks later…

"Margaret!" Andrew shouts.

"Huh?" she is still half asleep.

"Margaret…Oh Margaret…"

"What? Andrew…honey please! Don't make me get up this early on a Saturday." She rolls over and pulls the covers over her head.

"I have a surprise for you. Please join me?" Andrew smiles as he slowly moves the covers away from her face. He places a soft kiss on her cheek making her blush.

"Oh alright. I suppose I will get up and go somewhere with you, but wh…whoa… that was strange." She began to feel dizzy and suddenly a wave a nausea overcame her. "Oh no…" She stood up and rushed to the bathroom. Her dinner began to return and she was not liking it at all, of course who does like being sick?

"Margaret? Are you okay?"

"Damn Chinese dinner! I knew I shouldn't have ate those egg rolls." She begins cursing her dinner and everything she had ate the previous day. "I'm fine…don't worry about me, its just I ate a bad dinner that's all."

"I thought you loved Chinese?" He was concerned. All those afternoons they had eaten Chinese at lunch in her office together, and not once had she ever gotten this sick from it.

"Ya well… it probably was the drinks we had after work, remember?" She wiped her mouth and brushed her teeth.

"Right."

…

Later that afternoon while driving to the mall…

"Andrew where are you taking me?"

"You will soon see." He pulls into the mall.

"Wait…shopping? We are going shopping? Andrew you know I hate shopping!" She protests.

"You might say that…" He opens her door for her and takes her hand as they walk into the mall towards the jewelry store.

She looked confused. "Honey I thought we agreed not to do this…"

"Shh…don't speak. Just accept my gift to you." He kissed her softly on her sweet lips.

A lady walks up to the counter and looks at the happy couple. "May I help you?"

"Um yes I had placed an order a few days back for Andrew Paxton."

"Oh right, Mr. Paxton. One second…" She reaches under the counter and pulls out a small box. "Here we are."

Andrew takes the small velvet covered box from her and hands it to Margaret. She opens the box and tears fill her eyes. "Oh its so beautiful. Thank you Andrew."

Inside the box was a golden diamond ring. Andrew takes it from the box and places it on her left ring finger. "A perfect fit." He places a kiss upon her palm. "I love you Margaret Paxton." The small tears turned into a slow waterfall. "Don't cry sweetie." He wiped away her tears.

"If you don't mind me asking, when are the two of you celebrating the big day?" The lady asked.

"What big day?" then it hit her. "Oh you mean the wedding? Right… actually we are planning on getting married at Andrews parents house in Alaska." Technically speaking they were already married at the courthouse, but the Paxtons had bigger plans for a proper wedding.

"Alaska…wow that sounds romantic. Well congratulations to you both."

"Thank you." They both said.

"So shall we go dine now sweetie?" Andrew looked at Margaret who was still staring at the ring.

"Yes." She takes his hand with her own and they walk to the car.

"Where would you like to eat?"

"Well I definitely don't want Chinese again." Her stomach made a loud grumbling noise. _'Oh no not again'_ she thought.

"Something wrong?" He seen she was holding her stomach.

"No, you know what… I was thinking how about we go back home and I cook us something. Ya know, a nice home cooked meal." She smiled.

"Since when do you cook?" He was confused.

"Well I have lived on my own since I was 16." Suddenly another wave a nausea hit her. "Andrew! Pull over please!"

"What? In the middle of traffic? I cant just pull over sweetie."

She looked at him until she couldn't hold it in anymore. Everything came back up from the bagels at breakfast, all over the car and all over Andrew.

"Oh… what the hell? Margaret! Honey? Really? I mean come on…"

She felt bad she really did but she couldn't hold it back anymore.

"I'm covered in puke!"

"I'm so sorry!" She laid her head back on the car seat trying to get rid of her now throbbing headache.

"Margaret, would you like me to take you to the hospital?"

"No!" She raised her voice at him. "No hospitals! I hate those places!"

"Margaret you are sick, and you are running a fever! Either I'm taking you to the hospital or I'm taking you home, make your choice!"

"Just take me home."

He hated seeing her like this. He had no choice, for he knew she hated hospitals, and he vowed to never force her into doing something she didn't want to do. He pulled into their home and carefully picked her up and carried her inside. She had fallen asleep somewhere along the drive home. He laid her on their bed and removed her shoes. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you sweetie." Then went to change his puke covered clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'**Dinner and the Truth'**

**(-Again I own nothing. And in case you are wondering… I have seen the Proposal 7 times now at the theatre I work for. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and here is another chappie just for you all!-)**

**After showering and changing clothes, Andrew began to cook them a nice dinner. Thanks to his mother he knew how to make the best spaghetti around. He rushed over to the computer to research Margaret's symptoms. **

_**Nausea.**_

_**Vomiting.**_

_**Weakness.**_

_**Fever.**_

_**Tired.**_

"**Hmm its summer and she does have a fever, but why would it be the flu?" He began to dig a little deeper.**

_**Frequent urination. **_**He smiled at that one. He remembered the other day when Margaret nearly wet herself because she couldn't make it up the stairs to the office bathroom. **_**'But that was only once…so no.'**_

_**Food cravings? **_**'**_**no she is just the opposite of that. She barely eats.' **_

"**Wait a second… what the hell? It cant be." He began to talk aloud to himself. **_**'That cant be right…Margaret is not pregnant she's on the pill.' **_**Or so he thought. "DAMNIT!" He cursed out loud and pounded his fists on the desk. **

**Andrew felt fear overcome him. He had never thought of fathering a child this soon into the relationship. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of Margaret carrying a child, his child. He quickly shut off the computer and went to finish dinner pushing all fears aside. **

"**Margaret sweetie…" He crawled in bed next to her, gently rubbing her back. "Dinner is ready." **

"**Uh mm…?" She slowly opened her eyes. **

"**Dinner is ready." He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips.**

**She returned his kiss and sat up on the bed. "Whatever it is you have made smells great. What is it?" **

"**Spaghetti. A Paxton family tradition. We are known for our homemade good cooking." **

"**Right." She smiled. **

…

**Together they ate their dinner and then cuddled on the couch to watch a movie. "I put in my favorite. I hope you don't mind watching Transformers." **

**She playfully punched his arm, then moved closer to him. Half way through the movie, chills covered her body. Andrew grabbed the nearest blanket, which so happened to be Gammys favorite. "Really? The baby maker? Honey…" Then it hit her. Everything that had been going on lately. "Oh…oh. Andrew what if I'm…"**

**He looked at her. "Pregnant?"**

"**Well I was going to talk about dinner and me getting sick again but yeah. You got me on this one." She stood up and walked upstairs, ignoring Andrews pleas for her to not go anywhere. She sat on their bed, tears began to form in her crystal eyes. She removed her shirt to put on her night gown, and just sat there, her hands resting on her stomach. She wiped away a tear. "I'm not ready for this." She pulled on her gown and cuddled into the fetal position on Andrews side of the bed. Fear. She was afraid and was not prepared to have a family. She tried closing her eyes but the falling tears did not help her. **

**Andrew walked up the stairs to their room and stopped when he seen her curled up on their bed, crying, with her hand resting on her stomach. "Can we talk?" **

**She nodded. "I'm scared." **

**He reassured her. "Darling there is nothing to worry about. Its normal. All people are afraid at first. Besides I think you will make a wonderful mother." She looked up at the ceiling. All she ever wanted was to be happy and get married, but she never thought of having a family with someone. Especially not with Andrew, but that was before. Now he was her husband. It was kind of her duty to him as his wife to carry their children. **

"**How can we be so sure? I have not even tested positive yet." **

"**Because I love you Margaret, and I want to be here for you. And besides, Gammys baby maker worked its magic." That last sentence made her laugh. He said it to cheer her up.**

"**Speaking of which, what will they say about this? Do you think Gammy will approve before the wedding?" **

"**Of course baby. She will be thrilled knowing we are expecting." **

"**Andrew…will you just hold me?" She looked at him, this was a time in which she needed her husband the most. **

"**I will." He curled up in bed next to her pulling her close to his side spooning her. "I love you."**

"**And I love you too." They kissed then both decided to catch up on some much needed sleep. **

**-I know its kinda a short chapter but I wrote this in my mind while at the theatre watching this tonight for the 7th**** time. I will post another chapter up tomorrow. Until then… hope you enjoy. Please R&R.-**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Past Times'

-I want to say thank you again for all the lovely reviews! I'm taking my sister to see this movie again tonight. She has yet to see it, and I love it! Anyhow enjoy another chappie!-

Once again, Margaret was awoken by Andrews phone ringing. For once her phone never rang. Every since he had become an editor himself, and moved into Bobs old office, things had changed. He had become the busy one and she was now more laid back.

"Andrew your phone has got to go. I cant stand all these calls this early in the morning."

He smirked. "Its just work sweetie. I'm just like you used to be, always busy."

"I wish you didn't have to go in today."

"I know, but you need to rest." He kissed her forehead.

Margaret was now 6 months pregnant. Things had been going so well for the happy couple. They were going to have a little boy and they were thrilled. Margaret had decided to take some time off from work because she did not want the stress to affect her pregnancy. Plus everyone kept teasing her about being knocked up. Andrew on the other hand, knew how to take it. He didn't mind their joking, he was a fighter because of all the years of being around Margaret.

She smiled. "Dinner will be ready at 7."

"I'll be here." With that said, he kissed her on the lips and headed to work.

Margaret closed her eyes and tried to get more rest, but found it hard. She carefully stood up and walked to the kitchen to drink some juice. "What to do…what should we do today?" She rubbed her now swollen belly and drank her juice. The baby began to kick and she smiled. "Alright in there…don't do that too much today."

The sound of her cell phone ringing distracts her from all the kicking. She picks it up and the sweet voice of Gammy is on the line. "Hello Gammy. Oh yes we are doing great….the baby? Oh he's a little kicker, like his father and the covers…You just missed Andrew, he left for work about an hour ago. Uh huh, yes. Yes we are coming for Christmas. Don't worry Gammy…I will be very careful. You take care too…Love you too Gammy. Bye now."

Family. It was something she had not had in so long and now she had one. The Paxton's, which she too was now a Paxton, are such lovely people. Every since their first encounter she has been a part of their family. In a few months, she and Andrew would have a new family member, their child. Every time she would think about them raising their child together she would smile and sigh ever so softly. Sure it happened faster than they had planned, but their love has kept them together and having a child has made their relationship grow stronger.

"Okay… the list. Got it…um purse, got it. Oh and money… I got it too." Margaret was preparing herself for a trip to the grocery store. "Alright we are ready to go."

…

Meanwhile at the office with Andrew…

"So Andrew…sorry to interrupt but how is Margaret doing?" Jordan walked into Andrews office and began to converse with him.

"She is doing well." He replied.

"Is she taking being pregnant alright?"

"Actually yes. We found out last week that we are having a son."

"You must be proud. Having a son to carry on the family name is amazing."

"Yep."

"Well I will let you get back to your work sir." Jordan walked out of the office and returned to his own station.

…

At the grocery store with Margaret…

"Okay I think I got everything." She went to the checkout counter and paid for her groceries then headed home.

Once she arrived back at home, she found that the door was unlocked. "That's strange. I thought I locked the door…hmm oh well." She entered their house and put away the groceries then sat on the couch to watch some TV. Suddenly the lights went off as did the power. She stood up panicking. "What the hell?" She then felt something cold pressed against her neck. She didn't move a muscle in fear of something bad happening.

She heard a mans voice. "You will come with me my pretty and no one gets hurt."

Tears began to fill her eyes, for the first time in her life she thought she was about to die. She nodded and decided to do as the man said. A cloth was placed over her face and then everything went black.

-Sorry I know a cliffy. But hey its fixing to get real interesting. R&R please!-


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'**The Book'**

**Andrew pulled into the drive at 6:15. He wanted to surprise Margaret by not telling her he was getting off early. He walked through the front door carrying a bouquet of a dozen red roses. "Margaret? Sweetie…I'm home!" **

**He sat the roses on the table then walked to their room. "Margaret? Where are you" No sign of her anywhere. He seen something sitting on the bed. It was a note, and what it had to say made him fear for his life and that of his families. **

_**Paxton.**_

_**We have your wife. We will only keep her alive under one condition: you give us the book by midnight on Friday. Oh and NO COPS! If you want to see her again meet us at Central Park West at 11:45pm this Friday. **_

_**PS- I would hope you choose to cooperate since she is with your child. **_

**Andrew had tears in his eyes. "Damnit! What the hell is this? Why me?" He began cursing everything he knew. Who would do such a thing to him, to them? Whoever it was wanted the book that he has written with Margaret. But who could want such a thing and for what reason? **

…

**Margaret awoke with a pounding headache. She was in a strange place and nothing was familiar to her. "Where am I?" She looked around, her vision not completely blurry but the room was dark. "Hello? Where am I?" She yelled. He hands were cuffed and she was tied to a chair. **

**Finally a man she never wanted to see again stepped into the room. "Margaret Tate, we meet again." **

**She instantly recognized that voice. "Bob?" **

"**Yes." He laughed. "I have taken you from your home and family because you have something I want." **

"**Why are you doing this to us?" **

"**Because. You took my job away from me and my life."**

"**Look you didn't have a life Bob. You cheated on your wife so of course she left you. That's your own damn fault not mine! Now just let me go!" **

"**Ah not so fast…you are not going anywhere until your little Andrew gives us what we want."**

"**And what would that be?" **

**He grinned. "Your book."**

"**What?"**

"**That's right. I want your book so our company can publish it and you and him will be fired for betraying your company." **

"**Oh you are so stubborn!" Her and Andrew had written a book about their life together and called it 'The Proposal'. It was special to them and the company was just about to publish it before this happened. **

"**Oh but you know it." He grinned. "So you are knocked up, well what's it going to be? I bet he is not even the father, is he?"**

**Tears in her eyes, she would never cheat on Andrew. She loved him. "It's a boy." **

"**Oh so we will have another Andrew Paxton running the business in the future eh?" **

"**Its possible. I still don't understand why you had to kidnap me? And since when did you get a gun?" **

"**Ah but it was not me who took you, it was my assistant." **

"**Since when do you have an assistant Bob? You never had any real power at the company!" She was becoming very irritated with him. **

"**Well I have the power to do this…" He takes her cell phone out of his pocket and pushes the button to call Andrew. "You are going to tell him to give me the book or else I will kill you and the unborn baby." **

**She looked at him. "You are a sick freak!" He then shoves the phone in her face. It was ringing, then the sound of her Andrews voice was on the line. **

"**Margaret? Honey where are you? Are you alright? Talk to me." **

"**Andrew! Please… if you don't give them the book they are going to kill us. But I don't think its worth it. Don't give it to…" Then he pulled the phone from her face and hung up. Tears in her eyes. "What are you going to do to me?" **

"**I will kill your baby of course, you never know when I might slip a little something in your dinner. It would instantly kill the unborn child, and you would have to suffer and live in misery just as all the other employees at the office did because of you!"**

"**Don't do this Bob! This is murder. Just let me go and we can pretend that this never happened." **

"**Sorry, not happening." He looked at her then slapped her face. Something he had wanted to do all these days since she had 'let him go'. **

**Tears filled her eyes as she feared for not her life, but the life of their child. She didn't care if she died, she just wanted their son to live.**

…

**He was frustrated. He didn't know what to do. He feared for the life of his wife and child. He was kicking the wall and throwing anything he could get his hands on. "Damnit! This was not supposed to happen." He took his phone and threw it across the room. He went to their room and pulled out their book, which was what he wanted. He read over some of it and then got an idea. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'Anything to get you back'

-Ok so the computer did something crazy with the last chapter and made the whole thing underlined. I don't know what happened so I apologize for that! And here is another chapter to make up for what happened. Thanks again for all the lovely reviews. Keep them coming.-

Andrew could not sleep that night. He stayed awake preparing himself for what was to come. He sat at his desk at home and stared at the computer screen. The desktop background was a picture of him carrying Margaret in his arms. She was in her wedding dress. He smiled and then a tear rolled down his cheek. He missed her, and wanted nothing more than to get her back. "I will get you back, and we will not let this ever happen again." He finished his plan and printed off the book, ready to take it to them at midnight tonight.

…

Margaret looked around. She had trouble sleeping with everything that had happened. They had finally untied her and let her roam free in the dark room, with no windows. She stared at the glass of water they had brought her this morning and began to do some brilliant acting. She quickly poured some water on her pants and on the floor, tossing the cup aside. "Oh my God!" she screamed. "Owe I'm in pain! Oh god!"

One of the men walked into the room. "What is wrong with you?"

"My water just broke!"

He quickly rushed to get the boss. "Sir I think the ladies water just broke, she is in labor."

"This early? I think not…" He stood up and walked into her room. He seen her holding her stomach. "What are you trying to pull?" He seen the glass broken on the floor. "You cant fool me bitch! How dare you pour water on yourself and expect me to believe you to be in labor."

He laughed, she couldn't fool him just to get away.

"You are so..mean!"

"Oh but paybacks a bitch honey." He smirked then walked out of the room.

Margaret hated when he called her that. She was weak and it made her cry every time. She sat back down on the chair and rubbed her swollen belly. "Its going to be okay, your daddy is strong and he will save us from this crazy man." With that said the baby began to kick.

The hours began to pass slowly and it was nearing time to meet up. Finally the time had come. They blindfolded Margaret and grabbed her wrists pulling her into a van. She was gagged and couldn't speak. "This will be the last time you hear from me, Tate."

She mumbled through the gag, "Its Paxton now!"

"Oh right, Mrs. Paxton. You make me sick, but soon I will have your book and this will all be over with and you and Andrew will both be jobless and have no home, and no place to go."

…

Andrew waited and was scared. He didn't know what was going to happen, all he knew was that they had Margaret and he had to listen to them to save her. He seen a white van pull into the area, and flashed his lights to signal them he was ready, then stepped out of the car with a stack of papers in his hand. It was their book.

A man stepped out of the vehicle wearing all black and approached him.

"Hand me the book and she doesn't get hurt."

"Where is she? I have to see her?"

"Relax, she is fine. Just give us what we asked and we will set her free."

"Fine!" He tossed the book to him. "Now let her go."

"As you wish." The man snapped his fingers, then the van doors opened and then the sound of a gun went off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'I Love You'

Margaret couldn't remember anything after that moment she had been taken. She couldn't remember his name or why he had taken her. She opened her eyes only to find she was at home in her own bed. "Was this a dream?" It was 1:00am. "Where is Andrew?" she asked herself then decided maybe he had to work overtime, or was out making another ice cream run for her. She smiled, then closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep.

…

Andrew screamed and ran towards the van only to find she was not there. The shot he had heard was to a man in the van. He came to recognize this man as Bob Spaulding and he had just shot himself. He turned to look at the man who was holding his book. "What the hell is going on? Where is my wife?"

The man looked at him. "Look man, I had nothing to do with this. All I know is that she is safe and they took her home before coming here to meet you."

Andrew looked at him like he was crazy. "So you expect me to go home and find my wife there safe and alive?" He grabbed the mans shirt and pulled him to his car. "You will stay with me until I know she is alive and well. Or else…I will kill you! Now get in the car." Andrew shoved the man into the car and slammed the door. He was very frustrated and only wanted to see his sweet Margaret again.

"Look…I'm telling you the truth! She may not remember anything about what happened because he drugged her, but she is a smart one. She nearly had us all fooled when she faked going into labor."

"Wait… she did what?" He laughed. "That's my Margaret. These drugs better not hurt our child or we will have you thrown in prison for this!"

"Just a memory loss. Please I will do anything, just don't send me away to prison. I was forced into this situation with your wife. Forced to take her from you. I had no intention in harming her. Please."

"Fine, just do me a favor and shut the hell up!" Andrew was exceeding the speed limit as it was just trying to get home to her. He had to see her, a part of his feared for what he would find, but the other part of him knew she was okay. He pulled into the drive and rushed to the door. He ran inside and looked around then there she was, asleep on their bed. "Oh thank god." He turned and looked at the man.

"Told you so, now can I go?"

"Fine. Never say a word about any of this and get the hell outta here now!"

The man took off and he was going to keep his word.

Andrew locked all the doors then walked into their room. He sat on the bed and ran his hands through her hair. She awoke to his sweet kiss.

"Where is my ice cream?" She looked at him serious.

"Honey the store was closed, I promise you some first thing tomorrow morning." He kissed her forehead. He never wanted to loose her again. He knew she wouldn't remember but he always would. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his palm on her belly. "How is he?"

"Sleeping right now, I guess, but he did want something sweet." She smiled.

He placed a kiss upon her belly and then kissed her lips. "Goodnight sweetie."

"Night." And so they fell asleep like nothing had happened.

…

Weeks later.

"Oh Andrew… great news. The book is going to be published just in time for Christmas."

"That's awesome. I cant believe this!" He had to call Margaret and tell her the news.

"Hey sweetie." on the phone now.

"Guess what? Our book has been approved and is going to be published in time for the holidays."

"That's amazing! I'm so happy!"

"Me too. When are you coming home?"

"Um I think around 5, but I'll let you know."

"Have you told the family yet?" She asked.

"Not yet but they will be proud. We are going to see them in 3 weeks for Christmas."

"I cant wait." She was so ready to go on a vacation and see the family. She was also ready for January to come because that's when their baby was due. They were going to Alaska from December 20th to January 2nd. She was excited. She had never spent a Christmas anywhere but Toronto and New York.

Andrew made a phone call to tell the family the wonderful news, and they were just as thrilled as he was. "Yes Gammy. We are coming in a few weeks. Tell mom I love her and dad too. Yes I love you too Gammy. See you then. Bye now." He loved his family, and he couldn't wait until his child was born.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'Surprise'

Their plane landed in Sitka and they looked out the window to see everyone there holding signs of 'Welcome Home' and 'Congratulations'. Margaret and Andrew both smiled.

"Well we are here now and looks like the family has gathered to see us land."

"I just hope they recognize me. They haven't seen me since I was not pregnant, and now I'm 8 months and fixing to pop."

Andrew laughed. "Honey you are not going to pop do not worry about that." He took her hand and together they stepped off the plane. The whole family yelled for them.

"Hey guys! Gammy… mom!" He rushed over and hugged them. Margaret stood there for a second and smiled.

"Margaret, come here." Grace looked at her, didn't want her to feel left out.

"Look at you, all sticking out and shining." Gammy hugged Margaret and then touched her very swollen belly. "Little Andy Junior this is your gammy speaking and we are thrilled to have you." Andrew and Margaret both smiled. The baby kicked and Gammy got excited. "He kicked! He likes me…"

"Oh Gammy of course he likes you. He's your great grandson."

They drove to the dock and then rode in the boat over to their home.

"Mom? What is with all the decorations? What is this?" Andrew said as they walked up to the house.

"Just a little something for the both of you." They opened the door and went inside the house.

"Surprise!" Everyone screamed. It was a surprise baby shower for them. Both Andrew and Margaret were surprised.

"A baby shower… oh wow. Thank you mom." Margaret said with a smile on her face.

They tossed their luggage aside and decided to enjoy the party. They began with the gifts.

"Oh its beautiful." Margaret revealed a blue pajama set. Andrew sat it on her swollen belly.

"Awe a perfect fit." They laughed and then opened another one. "Mom…you and dad shouldn't have gotten this for us. We were going to get it." It was the crib they had been looking into getting for months, and it was beautiful and wooden.

Tears filled Margaret's eyes. She was so happy to have them as family and to see all the lovely gifts they had received made her feel special. "Thank you so much, thank you all for everything."

Later that evening they were talking upstairs…

"So when are we going to tell them?"

"Tell them what?"

"You know, about the 'thing'"

"Oh right. Christmas. I want it to be a surprise."

They laid on the bed and continued talking about the big surprise they had planned.

"I hope they approve."

"I'm sure they will."

-So what is it? What is the big surprise? Stay tuned and find out in the next chappie of this story! R&R PLEASE!-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

'Christmas'

Christmas Eve…

"Oh look at this dinner. Its beautiful Gammy and Grace." Margaret was enjoying this family meal. Turkey on the table with lots of other sides and dressings.

"It always has been. Andy dear, we are happy you are finally coming home for the holidays."

"Actually mom, there is something Margaret and I have been meaning to tell you." He looked at Margaret and she nodded. It was time to tell them. "Margaret and I are moving here to Alaska."

They were all surprised. "Really? Well honey that's wonderful news!"

"Well we figured raising a child in New York City is not such a great idea, when we could raise it here, where Andrew grew up. It feels more of a home."

Andrew looked at his parents. "But only if its alright with you."

Grace and Joe looked at their son. "Of course you can stay here son. We love the idea of being able to spend time with you two and the baby."

They all began to celebrate and opened a bottle of wine. Everyone but Margaret drank due to her being very pregnant she knew it was not a good idea. She decided to go upstairs and take a warm shower. The baby was kicking and she had some cramps that she couldn't seem to get rid of. "Oh." She grabbed her stomach as she had a sharp pain. She took a deep breath then the pain went away. She stepped out of the shower and put on her night gown and prepared for bed. She knew Andrew would be up shortly.

"Well I think I'm going to follow Margaret and turn in for the night. Goodnight everyone." He rushed up the stairs and changed into his pajamas, soon joining Margaret in bed.

3:30am.

Margaret awoke to a very sharp pain in her stomach. "Oh…owe." She grabbed her stomach and sat up. "Sss…" She hissed as the pain did not go away. "Andrew, honey wake up."

He opened his eyes and seen her sitting up. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

She shook her head. "No. I think the baby is coming. It hurts." She felt another wave of pain hit her, and realized she was having contractions. "Oh my god, it hurts!" She cried out in pain. Then her water broke. "My water just broke."

Andrew jumped up. He didn't know what to do. "MOM!" He cried. "MOM, GAMMY! We need you! Okay sweetie take deep breaths, we are going to get you to the hospital." He helped her stand up.

Grace came rushing down the hall. "Andrew honey what is it?"

"Mom, Margaret's in labor!"

"Oh… JOE! Come here now! Gammy… call the doctor." She rushed to her side. "Its going to be okay, you just have to stay calm. I know it hurts." She reassured her. Margaret nodded.

They called the doctor and the plane came and got her to take her to the hospital. They immediately took her into a room. She was close to being fully dilated.

"Andrew please don't leave me!" She cried for him as they took her to a room. The doctors forced Andrew and the others to wait in the waiting room.

They got her into the room and told her she could have one person come in with her. She chose Gammy.

"Owe God it hurts!"

Gammy held her hand. "Its going to be over with soon dear. Just hold on."

The labor went on for 6 more hours. She was screaming and crying out in pain. "Push Margaret Push!" The doctors kept telling her. Finally with one last push she gave it all she had and then she could hear a baby crying. She leaned back on the bed and took in a deep breath thanking god that it was finally over. Gammy smiled at her, then was proud to be the first one to hold the new baby.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." She handed him to Margaret who had tears in her eyes.

She held her son for the very first time and was so happy. "Hello little one." The baby cried then stopped as he seen his mother for the very first time.

"Margaret he is beautiful." Gammy smiled then stood up. "I better go tell Andy the good news. You get some rest now dear."

The nurse came and took the baby from her and she laid back on the bed, dozing off to sleep. She was physically exhausted.

Andrew sat in the waiting room with his parents and was so nervous.

"Andrew honey sit down, everything is going to be fine."

He finally sat down and stared at the clock. "Mom its been almost 7 hours, do you think she is alright?"

"I'm sure she's fine. Birthing takes time."

Then Gammy walked out followed by a doctor. "Mr. Paxton?"

Andrew stood up. "Yeah that's me."

"Congratulations! You are a father to a son."

"And he's beautiful" Gammy told him.

"Your wife is resting, she is exhausted, but we have the baby in the nursery if you would like to meet him."

Andrew smiled. He was fixing to meet his son for the first time. They followed the doctor to the nursery and the doctor pointed out a beautiful baby boy with a head full of messy hair. "I have a son." He began to cry.

Grace took out her camera and began taking pictures of the new addition to the Paxton family. The doctor led Andrew into the nursery and allowed him to hold his son. Grace took a few more pictures.

"Oh Joe, he looks just like him."

Andrew kissed his sons forehead then laid him down to rest. He wanted to see Margaret. He walked to her room and seen she was passed out and sleeping. He touched her hair and kissed her forehead. "I love you sweetie. You have just given me the best Christmas present ever, a son." She smiled in her sleep. This truly had been the best Christmas ever.

-Please review. This was by far the best chapter yet. I hope you will all agree. Let me know what you think. I have ch 10 ready to post but I think I'll wait til morning. Unless I get some reviews.-


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'Bringing Baby Home'

-That last chapter is one of my favorites. I hope you all enjoy this one too. All the love, brings tears to my eyes.-

Margaret opened her eyes and stared around the room to find Gammy, Grace, Joe, and her Andrew were talking and watching her sleep. She felt embarrassed. "Andrew?"

Andrew immediately turned at the sound of his name. "Margaret sweetie, you are awake. Are you alright?" He rushed over to her side.

"Yeah I'm just a little sore that's all." She sat up and ran her hands through her now messy hair. "I look so messy."

"No sweetie, you are beautiful no matter how you look." He kissed her gently on her lips.

A nurse walked in carrying their baby and handed him to Margaret.

Margaret's eyes began to water as she held their son once again. "He is just so beautiful."

"Yes he is."

"Andrew son, he looks a lot like you." Joe spoke up.

"He really does." Gammy added.

"I don't know what to say but I guess he does."

"Well have you decided on a name? Its time to name him." Grace looked at her first grandchild.

"We were thinking about Andrew Joe Paxton, little Andy Junior for short."

Joe looked at his son. "I feel honored that you are giving your son my name."

"Well dad, we have to carry on the Paxton family name don't we?"

Joe and Andrew hugged. Everyone enjoyed the fact that father and son finally got along. Andrew never wanted to hurt his son, he just wanted him to be happy.

The nurse wrote down his name and both Andrew and Margaret signed his birth certificate.

"Hello Andrew Junior. I am your daddy." He smiled and took his sons tiny fragile hand and held onto it.

"Sorry to interrupt but Andy Jr. is hungry and needs to be fed. I just need everyone but the father to step outside for a few moments while I help show her how to feed him properly."

Andrew stood up and sat in the chair by Margaret's bed and smiled as he watched the nurse show her how to breast feed their son. Once he was sucking on her breast the nurse stepped outside and left the room. Margaret felt her motherly instincts kicking in and she no longer needed any help. She knew what she was doing for she once edited a book on motherhood and the joys of it. She was a little nervous at first but now she found it to be her favorite thing as being a mother. She loved having a child, and with Andrew soon to be taking over the Paxton family business he would be home more often, and she would have Gammy, Joe, and Grace there too.

"Does it hurt?" Andrew asked referring to her feeding the baby.

"Not really. He seems to be a bit gentle like his daddy." She grinned. Andrew just smiled, and looked down to see their son had fallen asleep in his mothers arms for the first time. "Here take him while I straighten up my gown so they can come back in."

Andrew held his son close. Right at that moment he made a vow to always watch and protect his family. Margaret straightened her gown then took a sleeping Andy into her arms.

"Mom, you can all come back in now."

Grace pulled out her camera. "Awe he's sleeping." She snapped a quick picture of Margaret rocking him in her arms.

"Mom, would you like to hold your grandson?"

Tears filled Grace's eyes as he handed her their grandson. "Oh Joe, he has the Paxton eyes." She held onto her first grandchild never wanting to let him go, and now that they were moving to Sitka with them, she would be able to watch him grow up and she was happy.

Andrew took her camera and snapped a picture of Grace holding Andy, then he took one of Joe holding him and then Gammy. These were memories they never wanted to forget.

The next day they were allowed to go home and baby Andy was coming with them. Joe and Andrew spent the previous night working on putting the crib and car seat together. They had fixed him and Margaret's room up just in time for them to come home.

Grace, Annie, and Margaret all walked into the house. Andy was sleeping, but not for long. He began to cry and Margaret picked him up out of his car seat and rocked him in her arms.

"Here let me" Gammy took Andy from her and rocked him, he didn't go to sleep, but he smiled and cooed.

Margaret walked upstairs and took a shower, it felt good to be in a house again, she hated hospitals. She stepped out of the shower and remembered she forgot a towel, and this reminded her of the time her and Andrew first seen each other naked. She smiled at that thought. She opened the door and rushed over to get a towel, quickly wrapping herself in it. Then Andrew walked in.

"Hey sexy mama." He winked at her. She just grinned.

"Don't get any ideas, you know I am not supposed to have sex for 6 weeks, and right now I'm rather sore honey."

"I just want to hold you close." He pulled her close to him. "I love you so much Margaret."

"I love you too. Can I get dressed so I can feed our son?"

"Right." He smiled then went downstairs and took baby Andy from his parents. "Time for him to eat and get ready for bed." He carried him upstairs with a smile on his face. He seen Margaret laying on the bed and handed Andy to her. He sat on the bed next to them and watched as she nursed their son.

"So this is our first night to be at home with him, do you think he will sleep or not?"

"We will just wait and see." With that said, they laid there after placing him in his crib and laid in each others arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

'The Joys of Having a Family'

The months began to pass faster than Margaret and Andrew wanted. Little Andy was growing up so fast. Margaret was in the living room looking at the photo album with Grace, and she smiled as she looked at their wedding pictures and ones of the day little Andy was born. "He's growing up so fast."

"Yes, it seems like yesterday he said his first word, dada." They smiled.

Andy was laying on a pallet that Annie had made for him on the couch. He was 22 months old now and growing more and more to look like his father every day.

Andrew came in from working all day in town. Little Andy awoke to the sound of his fathers voice. "Daddy." He walked over to him. Andrew picked up his son and spun him around in a circle.

"How is daddy's little boy doing today?"

Margaret smiled and walked over to Andrew. "How was work?"

"Same as always, oh I found out some great news…they are going to produce a movie based on our book."

"What?" She was very excited.

"Yes."

"This is great!"

"It is." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

…

Christmas Day/Andy's 2nd birthday…

Margaret was positive now, she didn't know how Andrew was going to react to her gift but she knew he couldn't turn it down. She sat it under the tree then went to make some breakfast. After eating breakfast everyone gathered in the living area to open presents. Joe came in dressed like Santa and decided he would hand the gifts out. Little Andy didn't know what to think as he opened his new toy cars and clothes. Of course Andrew and Margaret helped him open them. Then Joe handed Andrew his gift from Margaret. She was a bit nervous, but as he opened it and found what was inside it brought tears to his eyes.

"Are you serious?" He held the stick in his hand as it was a positive test. She nodded. That's right, Margaret was pregnant with their second child.

"I am."

He picked her up into his arms and spun her around just as he always did their son. They kissed and shared an embracing moment together.

…

8 months later…

This time Andrew was in the room beside her as she was giving birth to their second child. They wanted to wait on knowing the sex because they wanted it to be a surprise.

"Okay one last push should do it." And she pushed, thus a baby girl was born. She came out crying like her brother did.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!"

Margaret held onto their new baby girl and smiled. She had little brown curls just like her mother. "She's so beautiful."

"Just like her mother." Andrew added.

Then the family came in to join them.

Grace once again took out her camera and began to take pictures.

They introduced Andy to his new baby sister, "Andy this is Annie, she is your sister." Andrew picked him up and sat him on the bed with Margaret, who helped him hold his sister. It was a beautiful moment. Everything in their life was perfect.

…

Gammy lived to see her great grandchildren have their first day of school, but then at age 99 the spirits took her away. This was hard on everyone but she had lived to see her dreams come true and they knew it was time for her to leave this world.

…

Margaret and Andrew Paxton had their family and they had Joe and Grace. Margaret never thought she would live to have a family like the one she had created with Andrew. Together they raised their family and seen their children off to college. Together they grew old, and Andrew gave the family business to his son, who would someday have a son who would take over the business. Their family would live on forever.

The end.

-So its over, but its not the end. I'm working on more stories to come. I hope you all will stay around and read them. Let me know what your thoughts were on this one. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!-


End file.
